


My One True Love

by My_Life_Is_A_Mess



Series: My MCYT Things [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Finding your true love, Fluff, Hamilton References, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sorry, M/M, Seductive Lip Biting, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Vibing to music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Mess/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Mess
Summary: George has been feeling like he's missing something in life.  Like he needs something to be satisfied.  He's been feeling really helpless lately, so it's great that he's been finding solace in the lyrical masterpiece that is Hamilton.  However, what happens when Mr. Lin-Manuel Miranda walks into his life?
Relationships: Georgenotfound/Lin-Manuel Miranda
Series: My MCYT Things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My One True Love

George laid in bed, music filling his ears through his headphones. He had been vibing while listening to the Tony award winning hit musical ‘Hamilton’ when he let his mind wander. He began to think about how he had begun to develop an intense attraction to the main character Alexander Hamilton, more specifically the actor that portrayed him, Lin-Manuel Miranda. There was just something about him that made George’s heart flutter with love. Perhaps it was the way he would yell the lyrics of any song he was in, or maybe it was the sick dance moves he would do on stage.

George let out a loving sigh and clutched his phone as he heard a new song fill his ears, this one being the hit Hamilton song ‘Helpless’. George imagined himself as Eliza Schuyler, portrayed by award winning actress Phillipa Soo, and how it would feel to sing his love to Lin. Oh how he so adored the award winning writer Lin-Manuel Miranda! How he longed to be in his arms…

George was forced out of his fantasies by a loud thump from his balcony. “Whatever could that be?” George said in his dainty, feminine voice as he twirled over to his balcony door. Opening it, George stepped onto the balcony and looked out at the buildings around him. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He said, calling out to any potential burglar who may want to steal his Youtube plaques. He had two, of course, seeing as he was a wildly successful youtuber.

“Hello, my dear.” George heard from above him, and looked in shock as he saw THE Lin-Manuel Miranda hanging from the balcony above his. “Oh my goodness..! Are you THE Lin-Manuel Miranda!? Award winning writer and renowned actor!” Lin climbed down from the balcony above and landed next to George, bowing slightly as he did so. “Oh course I am! And you are THE Georgenotfound! Verified minecraft youtuber and renowned minecraft youtuber!” 

George felt his face heat up as he realized what Lin had said. “You know about me?!” Smiling, Lin grabbed George’s hand and gave it a little smooch. “Of course I know about you, my dear! I’ve watched every single video you’ve ever made, including the foot video! I’m a very big fan of yours!” A smile of pride made it way up George’s face as he listened to Lin talk. “I’m a very big fan of you too! Would...Would you like to come inside?”

Lin gave George a seductive lip bite and slowly caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. “Of course, my dear...There is nothing more that I would want than to go into your apartment with you…” Grabbing George by his delicate, femine arm, Lin walked into George’s room with George by his side. George felt the less than muscular arm of Lin-Manuel Miranda, award winning writer, and leaned his head onto his less than muscular shoulder. He finally felt at peace in the arms of his true love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to hell for this. I had to cut out a lot of sexual jokes and innuendos cause I didn't know if that would be too much. It almost turned into a crack smut before I realized I probably shouldn't go there. Also i'm disappointed that there aren't more George x Lin fanfics out there.


End file.
